


纯属虚构

by ChrisK1106



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisK1106/pseuds/ChrisK1106





	纯属虚构

【牛鹿】纯属虚构

BY. ChristoK

我问鹿晗：你为什么要写这个故事。  
他看着我，露出个漂亮的微笑，然后反问道：你说呢？

做过的事，如果没有人知道，那不是很寂寞么？

 

我初次见到鹿晗是在电视新闻上。  
那时那刻我身处乱七八糟的刑事班里，周围是一对闹离婚的夫妇正在大打出手，还有两个互为情敌的男人哭着求那个女人选择自己，最为热闹的是七八个高中生模样的男生居然为了各自喜欢的球队而打了起来直至进入警署还在争执（甚至还有几个义警也跟着凑热闹）。  
就在这个时候，我看到电视屏幕上坐在闪光灯中间的那个青年，他面容清丽，表情自如，带着安然的微笑，张口说道：  
这仅仅是个故事而已，纯属虚构，如有雷同，即为巧合。

那一瞬间，我觉得曾经在哪里看到过他。  
那一瞬间，我有一种一见钟情的感觉，对这个名为鹿晗的作家。

第二天我专程到书店买来了那本名为《纯属虚构》的小说，它被放在热销书的货架上，还有年轻的女学生们在旁边徘徊谈笑。若不是之前便知道这本小说是一本现实主义的犯罪小说，我还以为自己误入了什么偶像明星的自传销售平台。

然后我花了一下午去快速阅读这本名小说，讲得是一个男人在一年中谋杀了十个青年的故事：他每每伤害一个人，就会给对方拍一张照片留作纪念，并且带走被害人的一根小拇指。如果论题材，是相当普通的犯罪故事，然而这本小说引发全城关注的原因就是它描写的是一个真实的案件，而且就发生在五年前，整整持续了一年零三个月，被媒体称为“小指连续杀人事件”，并且至今未能将凶手逮捕归案——直到最后，警方也仅仅找到了推测为凶手的藏身之处的一个出租屋，里面找到了被害人的照片和手指，而凶手则销声匿迹，从此再无罪案发生。  
和鹿晗那张偶像般的脸不同，他笔下的这个故事可真的是冷酷而残忍到了极致，像是纪录片一般精准地描绘了那些曾经真实发生过的案件，每一场谋杀的每一个细节都一一再现，甚至还包括很多警方绝对不可能披露给大众的情节。

当我合上书的时候，一瞬间有了一种错觉，觉得我在看那个凶手正在微笑着自述着自己做过的事。  
这个错觉让我觉得有些恐怖。  
然而睁开眼来又记起鹿晗的容颜来，妄自猜测拥有那样安然微笑的人并不是一个恐怖的人。  
只是会写些有些恐怖的故事而已吧。

 

再次见到鹿晗是在讯问室里。  
此时这本小说引发的讨论已经不仅仅是普通的新闻舆论了，一些被害者的遗属还有些不知道到底要干什么的组织成天站在警察总厅门口抗议造成的公共影响使得上面不得不重开这个案件的调查，而首先要调查的就是站在风口浪尖上扮演着“凶手”一职的作家鹿晗。  
比起一般的嫌疑犯，这位年轻的作家显示出的是一副淡定自若的坦然，他不介意我们进行的针对他的全部调查，也不介意郑组长对他的态度的粗暴——警署的所有人都知道四年前，郑组长因为负责这件案件没能和女友结婚，连升职考试都错过了，如今他的前女友已经成了别人的太太，而他依然在这个小组长的职位上兜兜转转。  
郑组长在进入审讯室前就已经观察了和律师两个人坐在房间内的鹿晗很长时间，他用那对如鹰隼般的眼睛盯着房里只聊着天气和饮食的两人很久，最终对我说：  
“小吴，这个家伙，要么就是无辜的，要么就是名品演技的实力派啊。”  
我看得出郑组长眼底深处淡淡的挫败感，他大概也同我一样，认为这个年轻的作家并非大众所期待或厌恶的那个凶手。

对鹿晗的问询进行的井井有条，无论问题有多么尖锐，有的甚至连他的律师都听不下去，他却都一一作答。  
唯一没有正面回答的问题就是：那么，你承认你杀害了那十位被害人么？  
郑组长问出这个问题的时候我停下了做记录的手，抬头去看对面的青年，只见他微微动了动眉毛，嘴角似乎轻轻翘了翘，在不知道过了几秒之后才开口：“如果我说我没有做过，你们信么？”  
就在我以为他的回答就是如此这般而已时，我听到了后半句：  
“那么，如果我说是我干的，你们有证据么？”

负责送鹿晗离开的时候我问他为什么要说那么暧昧不清的话，难道不怕人误会么？  
他看着我，眼眸清凉：如果我说什么会对你们有什么影响的话，那岂不是你们的无能了。去伪存真不是你们警察的工作么哈哈。他笑得真诚，不带一丝讽刺和不屑，倒像是真的相信我们能够去伪存真一般。

说实话，我不知道他真的是国际级名品演技还是真的无辜至极。

 

之后就有了无数次见面。  
不过大多是单方面的。

金钟仁坐在副驾驶上摆弄着他的照相机，一边打哈欠一边问我是不是刑警的工作都是这么无聊地瞎等着，我则无言地帮他推开了副驾驶那边的车门，并且附送他一个“不满意你就滚蛋”的表情。  
于是这个写网络专栏的小子立刻就闭上了嘴巴对我扯出个灿烂的微笑：“大哥，多谢你让我跟着你。”  
我随口回答他，因为我一个人执行任务会无聊。

哥，我们认识多久了？金钟仁依然在摆弄他的数码相机。  
嗯？我把注意力从鹿晗的公寓移到身边的青年身上：不记得了，四年多吧。  
我一直没跟哥说声多谢呢。那小子哈哈笑着：要不是哥，我也没机会采访到这么多案子。  
我说：不客气。你算是我认识的最懂事不捣乱的媒体人了。  
我可以把这当做对我的褒奖么？金钟仁眯起眼睛微微一笑。  
能，拿去用，不客气。我摆摆手。然后发动了车子，因为我看到鹿晗已经推着他的自行车从公寓楼里出来了。

鹿晗是个生活还算健康的年轻人，早上会骑自行车去健身——只是太早了些，五点天才刚刚有点亮色，金钟仁会嘟囔着说“他真的有睡觉么”之类的话一边在我的副驾驶上打盹，我则以最慢的速度跟着鹿晗经过江边的公园，远远看着他的侧脸在晨曦中反映出淡淡的天色。  
只有这个时候的鹿晗，脸上是没有笑容的，仿佛那太阳没有升起的天空，带着点阴郁的灰色。

金钟仁问我相不相信鹿晗是那个连环杀人凶手。  
我说这又不由我来决定。我告诉他没有任何证据证明那人是凶手，也没有那条律法说小说中虚构出来的情节可以作为证据来控罪——这都是我从鹿晗的律师那里学来的。  
金钟仁又把眼睛眯成那副若有所思的模样，没说话。  
隔了很久他才说：他不是那个凶手。  
我问：你又知道？  
金钟仁的表情和那时静静站在江边的鹿晗一模一样的晦暗，大概只是因为天色的关系，他那般回答我：我就是知道。

我只能告诉金钟仁，我已经仔细核对过警方四年前的调查报告，一字一句的，其中一些关键性细节和证据和书上描述的一模一样。  
虽然凶手的心态什么的我没办法臆断，不过看整本书的氛围而言，我认为如果将来有一日如果能够和凶手面对面，我将会见到的就是书里描述的那样一个青年：他平凡，温和，惹人喜欢。但他却不怎么喜欢人类，他对生命没有特别的定义，认为生命和玩具一样，坏掉了也无所谓。他喜欢同性，喜欢同一类青年，精致美好的那种，他会努力得到他们，但是得到他们后他又会腻味已经到手的玩具，所以他把他们抛弃，但是又忍不住留下他们最美好的容颜。

至于手指，因为他爱他们那些手指的味道。我觉得自己似乎能猜到这其中的情色味道，但是我没有和金钟仁说。  
有点不足为外人道也的感觉。

 

一周后的袭击事件发生时我正在车里打盹。  
手机震动把我吵醒之后郑组长的怒吼又让我完全清醒：“吴亦凡，你他妈的死哪儿了？让你盯着人怎么给出事了？”  
我慌慌忙忙往电视台里面冲，到了摄影棚扒开人群走进去，看到几个电视台的保安和一大堆有的没的人正护着鹿晗坐在舞台下面已经被清空的观众席上。  
怎么回事？我问。  
不知道是不是我的脸色太难看，一个保安竟陪着小心说道：是我们没有管理好，竟然让他们混进来了。他手一直旁边被另外一些保安控制住的两个年轻人，一个怒气冲冲一副不服气的样子，另一个则是吓坏了的不知所措。  
我再看向脑袋正流着血的鹿晗：怎么回事？这次我是问他。  
鹿晗抬眼看了我，居然笑了：警察叔叔，来的真快啊？带着略微调侃的语气证明了他没事，至少没看上去那么惨烈。

旁边有工作人员向我解释：那个怒气冲冲的小子是一个被害者的弟弟，另一个是这个男孩的朋友，两个人冲进摄影棚就打人。那个工作人员还一副邀功的模样说“我们已经报了警了，一会警察会来处理的”，直到鹿晗再次指着我说“他就是警察时”，那工作人员才一副吃惊的样子，喃喃道：我以为你们是朋友……

我跟鹿晗说：如果你没事不用去医院的话，那么接下来得麻烦你跟我去警署录个口供了。  
然后我把那两个闯祸的小子拉起来，正准备走，用我的手绢捂着脑袋的鹿晗忽然说：我不怪他们。我不想起诉他们。  
在场的人表情都和我一样略带吃惊。  
鹿晗一副淡然的表情：人之常情，我可以理解，我不会主动起诉他们的。正当我打算告诉他这种公共场合的不法行为即使被害人不说什么公诉机关也是可以进行处罚的，然而鹿晗又接着开口了：不过，他们这种破坏社会安定的行为已经被这么多人看到了，如果不加以处罚实在不很公平，所以，警察叔叔你该怎么办还是怎么办吧。

鹿晗身上有一种很微妙的感觉，同时混合了善意和恶意。  
这就是我无法断定他到底是否凶手的原因——他不加以掩饰自己的好与恶，暧昧不清。

 

离开警署的时候已经是半夜了，为了鹿晗的安全，我坚持要送他回家。  
鹿晗犹豫了一阵，才笑着问我：能不能开警车，我想试试坐在警车里的感觉。

我从来不知道坐在警车里的非警方人员的心态——因为大多数的他们都是犯罪者——鹿晗安静地坐在后排座位上，脸靠在车窗玻璃上专注地盯着外面的风景。  
我通过后视镜偷偷观察他，发觉他脸上又被那种阴郁覆盖。  
然后我发现我旁边开车的巡警正偷偷用后视镜看我，于是我冲他笑笑。他也尴尬地笑笑。  
我想在这个家伙脑海里肯定觉得我和鹿晗两个人都是怪人。

下车后我叫巡警先走，我说我可以自己打车回家。  
然后转身看着站在公寓楼门口发呆的鹿晗，向他微微欠身：那么，鹿作家，今天我就先告辞了。  
我不知道原来犯人坐在警车里会是那样的心情。他忽然开口，主题却很奇异。  
嗯？我不解。  
就是那种“啊，终于结束了的”解脱心情。鹿晗这么说着，表情阴晴不定。  
哦。我不知道该说什么。  
鹿晗转身去键入密码开门，边仿佛自言自语般说着：看来，对于犯罪的人而言，被抓住说不定是件好事。  
我看着他的身影，长长出口气，回答他：是的，应该是这样的。  
可是，这样好么？我们面前的玻璃门无声地划开，鹿晗背对着我发出含糊不清的声音：这样，真的好么？让这些人得到如此这般的好处。

玻璃门在我们面前开启又关上，开启又关上。  
第三次时，我走上前去。

 

进入鹿晗的身体时有一种难以克制的悸动。心脏，血液，大脑。  
鹿晗背对着我，发出沉闷的喘息，撑在墙壁上的手指蜷起成了拳头。  
我把脸贴在他的脖颈处，用力闻他的味道。于是他笑着推我的脑袋：你是狗么？  
我用身体行动回答他，他剩下的笑声也变得断断续续。

你之前有没有过……我问了一半，却说不下去了。  
什么？男人？鹿晗的声音在外面被水声冲刷的只剩下一半。有啊。你呢，警察叔叔？  
男人，你是第一个。我把淋浴关掉，走出去，和正在刷牙的鹿晗在镜子里对视了。  
鹿晗笑着眯起了眼睛，嘴巴里都是白沫子地说：哎呦，唔想到书路个熟（没想到睡了个雏）。  
我没理会他的笑话，只是伸手去摸他修长的脖子，他轻轻躲开，把嘴巴里的沫子吐掉，然后漱口，再吐掉，终于抬起头来看着我：你们警署没有这条规矩么？不能和调查对象有亲密关系。  
我挑眉：不记得有这条规矩。不过，我们倒是有潜入搜查这个工作范畴，和犯罪分子睡觉的警察也是有的。  
鹿晗再次笑了起来，哈哈大笑。他好像很喜欢笑，灿烂的笑容像是个附属品一样挂在脸上。  
那时的我想不出来那个阴郁的鹿晗又是因为什么才能出现。

后来我们又上床了。  
我承认我是食髓知味，我热爱鹿晗那白净的躯体，我迷恋他后仰脖颈时露出的上下起伏的喉结，我听着他的喘息不定都可以直接进入高潮。

突然间，我想到了鹿晗的小说里的情节。  
那些关于性和谋杀的文字。

那夜我做了个奇怪的意味不明的梦，然后被鹿晗的声音惊醒。  
我坐起，看着身边发出微弱呼叫的青年，脑子很迷糊，一时间竟然不知如何是好。  
扭头看一边床头柜上的夜光电子钟，才四点多一点，等我再回头时，鹿晗已经瞪着一双大眼睛看着我。  
直勾勾的。

 

金钟仁问我：你是不是上了他？  
谁？正在执行身为刑警的我的调查任务的我正从烟盒中取出一支烟，对于金钟仁这个没头没脑的问题，一时间没有回过味来。  
鹿晗。金钟仁露出个微笑，带着点咬牙切齿的，一边把已经叼进我嘴里的烟一把夺走。虽然我想不起来他什么时候变成了禁烟主义者。  
干嘛？我突然发现了鹿晗那种模棱两可既不承认也不否认的回答问题的方式的好处，就是给自己留一条后路。  
金钟仁似乎冷笑了一下，几不可闻的，瞬间闪逝的，马上就变成了普通的模样，平静地说：没什么，前天晚上，我看到你送他回家，然后直到早上才出来。  
哦，你的想象力确实证明了你是个记者。我回答。

金钟仁似乎在生气，我不知道他在别扭个什么劲。  
我睡了谁谁睡了我很重要么？就算我真的睡了个杀人犯又与他何干？

不过我们没有再继续这个话题，沉默地并肩站着。  
然后忽然间，金钟仁转身把他的相机拿出来对着我按下了快门。  
我厌烦地挥着手试图迟到地遮挡他的镜头：你搞什么？  
哥。金钟仁露出个奇异的笑容：哪天，说不定哥也得上头条呢。  
我皱了皱眉，有些厌恶他这个不知是玩笑还是诅咒的句子。

 

醒来时又在鹿晗的床上。  
床旁边空了一半，已经没了温度，他大概早就醒来出去骑车了。  
我拿起手机检查时间，发现昨天半夜郑组长有一通来电，那时我大概正和鹿晗搞得天昏地暗什么都不知道了。于是回拨回去，却始终是无人接听的状态。  
正在这时，门锁发出声音，是鹿晗回来了。

我问鹿晗：你前晚才一通折腾，早上就能骑自行车么？  
他笑笑：特疼。然后就想着回来弄死你报仇，就有了动力继续蹬车。  
我正了神色：鹿晗，你的噩梦到底是什么？  
他继续笑着：你呗，你个老色鬼，你要把我弄死的。他抬手拍拍我的肩膀，仿佛是在教什么小孩子一样。  
我没被他带走话题，只是浅笑着问：我知道我不在这里的夜里你也睡得很晚，早上也很早出去骑车。你有什么噩梦让你无法成眠？不能告诉我么？  
鹿晗的手轻轻一颤，然后就那么不着痕迹地从我肩膀上拿开。再不说话。

他的面色仿佛被灰色的天空覆盖。  
又或者这才是真正的他。

 

回到刑事课的时候郑组长也不在，问值班的前辈有没有郑组长的联络，对方却给了我否定的回答。我当时对此事并没有在意。  
然而三天后，郑组长依然没有来过警署，也和任何人没有联络。毕竟从事的是刑事的工作，于是课长有些担心，让我和另外一个前辈去郑组长家里看看。  
打开未上锁的房门的时候我和前辈都立刻进入了职业状态：郑组长独居的房内一片狼藉，似乎发生过打斗，而且还被搜略过。

后来鉴证课的来了，课长也到了。  
课长皱着眉问我们：是抢劫？  
前辈摇头：不是，贵重财物还在。  
我注意到了这里丢失的东西是什么——连续杀人事件的全部调查资料和郑组长的工作笔记——郑组长会带着资料回家继续工作，这是他的习惯。  
那一瞬间，我知道无论郑组长出了什么事，都是那个人干的。  
他又回来了。

 

看着手机上郑组长最后给我打来那通电话的记录，我开始思考这件事的原委：和郑组长并没有私交过多的我，接到他电话的唯一理由就是因为案件本身，然而，如果郑组长是发现了什么重要线索的话，为何不通知警署而是打给我？我猜想他应该是有了想法但是还没有足够的证据，所以需要我的帮助；亦或者是，他想告诉我凶手可能是我认识的某人？  
又是鹿晗么？我狠狠吸了一口烟。不是的，郑组长失踪的那天晚上我们在一起。  
用尽全力地将彼此揉进身体里的那种在一起。

正在我专心时，忽然后背被前辈拍了拍，回头看到他严肃的神情：吴亦凡，你跟我来一下。

看着摆在我面前那个证物袋中的香烟，确实是我平日抽的牌子，而且鉴证课的人也没可能凭空诬陷我，所以人家既然说验出的是我的DNA，那这根烟就的确是我放在嘴里过的。  
只是我想不出为什么会出现在郑组长的家中。  
我这么和前辈解释，还把手机展示给前辈看：如果我在现场，郑组长干嘛要打电话给我？  
前辈似乎有些苦恼，但他还是向我确认：那天有人和你在一起么？  
我本能地点头，然而却不想说出鹿晗的名字。前辈果然追问我是谁。我只能告诉他这是我的私隐而我真的不想说。  
于是前辈的眉毛皱了起来：是女人么？别人的老婆？所以你才不愿意说。  
我心里忽然好想笑，是啊，和我睡在一起的是个比睡别人的老婆还无法理直气壮地说出来的人。

前辈让我暂时不要调查这个案件。  
郑组长的失踪，鹿晗的嫌疑，以及连续杀人事件。  
统统不要碰。

 

拨通了鹿晗的电话，问他：在哪里？  
在外面。鹿晗的声音平静而温和：有个采访。  
又是那套“你杀人没”的论调？我冷笑：不如告诉他们就是你干的，保证你后半辈子能再不被媒体骚扰。  
鹿晗笑了起来，快乐极了。然后他停下笑声：才不要，他们来的越多越好。  
我笑道：你是多想要出名啊这位大作家？  
鹿晗轻笑：我并不想出名，我只想让这个国家每一个人都看这本小说。  
我忽地觉得心里有什么轻轻触动，一时间没了回答。沉默良久，鹿晗忽然问我：你找我有事么？我还要接受采访呢。  
哦。我才回过神，于是将郑组长失踪和我被调查的事情告诉了他。鹿晗听罢，沉吟了一阵才回答我：那就干脆告诉警察说你和我在一起好了，如果需要的话，我会帮你作证的。  
你有病吧。我嗤笑出声：你自己还一脑袋官司了，还想把自己的生活再搞得乱点么？  
鹿晗淡然地回答：只要能帮到你就好，你还得去接着抓我这个凶手呢。他的语气平平淡淡，一点不像是开玩笑。

 

两日后，北郊的水库里发现了一个疑似装了尸骸的皮箱，经过检查，发现其中有郑组长的警员证。  
鹿晗和我都被调查了，只不过他面对的是我过去的同事，而我则面对的是来自内务部的重重恶意。  
开始我还不愿意承认，但前辈暗示鹿晗已经把我们一起睡觉的事说了出来后我也便破罐破摔了，虽然在郑组长被害一事上洗脱了嫌疑，但却被勒令交出警员证和配枪。  
换言之，我被停职了。  
可笑的是，理由居然就是和调查对象的关系暧昧。

不过既然已经公开，我也就毫不在乎地和我的调查对象继续关系暧昧下去了。  
丢了警员证的当晚，我请鹿晗出来喝酒。  
鹿晗说他不喝酒，他说他四年半前就戒酒了。于是我改了目的：我说我请你陪我喝酒，我喝，你作陪，晚上换我来陪你，上床。  
鹿晗在电话那边又一串哈哈哈，最后说了好的。

 

随后，我又赶在我的停职公告被发布之前赶去了警署档案室一趟。  
档案室的空调一直都很冷，我正对着玻璃隔断呼气画画时，身后响起了南惠林的声音：前辈？  
于是立刻转身，带着个官方笑脸对着她，穿着深蓝色制服的女孩子立刻有些红了脸，她有些不好意思地说：前辈，真不好意思，您现在正在停职，按照条例我是不能给您任何调查档案查看的权限的……  
我摆摆手，心想妈的这些内务部的人什么时候手脚这么快了，嘴上却一副无所谓的样子：没事没事，我知道规矩的，我就是想确认一下“小指连续杀人事件”的调查档案在这里有没有备份，并不是要看。  
南惠林似乎有些安心地呼了口气，然后眉毛又轻轻搅在了一起，有些不解地说着着：前辈你既然问到这里，我也觉得很奇怪啊，我查过了，三年半前案件正式停止调查的时候我们是有做过备份的，也打印过出来一份复件作为存档，然而这份存档现在不见了。不对不对，不是现在不见了，按照记录，是在一年半之前的档案课整理档案时就发现不见了的，当时是做“意外丢失”处理的，而且那时候这个案件已经冷下来了，所以并没有调查人员的深入介入。  
我听着小姑娘的解释，也不禁皱起了眉毛。也就是说，至少在一年半之前，关于这个案件的全部调查记录就已经不知道被谁窃走了，说明其中很多不为人知的细节其实早在当时就已经被什么掌握了。  
这样一来，有些事似乎就说得通了。

 

当晚，在鹿晗还没有来赴约的时候我就已经喝得有点多了。  
于是他到了时，微醺的我就那么傻笑地看着他的脸问他，我说：你为什么要写这个故事。  
他看着我，露出个漂亮的微笑，然后反问道：你说呢？  
我指着他的胸口：你在打一个主意，一个坏主意。  
他依然笑着，不说话。

鹿晗，你为什么要写这个故事。我把自己埋入他的身体：你有本事写这个该死的故事不如去写别的故事，鹿晗，你写过别的故事么？犯罪小说？爱情小说？或者随便什么散文？  
鹿晗用力抱着我的脖子，下巴抵着我的后背，声音断断续续：没，没有。这是我这辈子，唯一，唯，一，会，写，会写，的故事……  
下次……我搂紧他，在他耳边哀求：下次写个爱情故事吧，去他妈的杀人犯。  
鹿晗笑了。  
然后他说了：NO。

 

清晨我又被鹿晗的噩梦中的呼叫惊醒，虽然我试图搂紧他来安慰他，不过他还是推开了我的手准备起来，我用力擒住他的手臂，将他压在床上。  
鹿晗试图和我对抗了几十秒，然后终于放弃——虽然如果他坚持，也许放弃的就该是我了。  
我真的睡好了。他背对着我，声音有些嘶哑。  
没关系，你可以再陪我躺一会。我用力搂着他的身子。  
然后我听到鹿晗的轻声叹气，好像面对了不懂事的孩子。

知道鹿晗没有睡意，我就小声和他聊天：说真的，现在网上因为你都闹翻天了。  
嗯。鹿晗的声音模模糊糊的。  
一半人说你是杀人犯，叫警察抓你，一半人说你是牛掰的小说家，让你再写个别的案件说不定直接就帮警察破案了。我亲亲他的脖颈：鹿晗，你比较喜欢哪个？  
嗯。鹿晗模棱两可地应着：都行。  
我估计你比较喜欢杀人犯的那个版本。我继续轻啄着他的后背：不然你干嘛永远都用那种暧昧不清的态度？我想你喜欢被人当成杀人犯，然后直到那个真的杀人犯出现在你面前。  
这话刚说完，鹿晗就一下坐了起来，用一种很恐怖的眼神直勾勾地盯着我。  
我笑了，说：鹿晗你别这么盯着我，我想出来你到底想干啥也花了这么长时间也算是对你的智慧最大程度的尊重了。从你的书出版到现在，那些炒作和舆论是不是有一多半都是你自己搞起来的？就像你说的，你想让整个国家的每一个人都看这本书，虽然其实你只需要一个人看到这本书，就是当年的真凶。所以你一边把舆论搞得纷纷扬扬，把你自己塑造成凶手，一边又对公众暧昧不清，好像你真的是那个凶手。你知道按照凶手本人的个性，他绝对不会忍耐自己的功绩被人用如此高调的方式夺取的干干净净。  
所以，那个凶手终有一日会出现在你面前，戳穿你，然后杀掉你。我这么说着，直视了鹿晗的眼睛。  
鹿晗的眼神从震动渐渐变得平静，随着我的言语一点点地降温，最后终于变得冷寂，待我说完最后一字，他笑了笑：那么，警察叔叔，你怎么知道我不是凶手？  
如果你是的话。我依然盯着他：那么我早就死了。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你真是搞什么潜入搜查么哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。鹿晗大笑起来，仿佛听了什么了不得的笑话一样前仰后合的，最后他终于一边抹着笑出的眼泪一边俯在我身上，轻轻搂着我的肩膀：因为警察叔叔吴亦凡，你不是我的STYLE啊。  
然后他离开我身边，下了床，一边穿起衣服一边平淡地对我说：吴警官，你可以认为我是个杀人凶手。

那个清晨，鹿晗背对着渐渐初生的太阳，一字一顿地对我说：  
你可以当我是凶手，我无法对之前的案件负责，然而，在这本小说出版后，我知道一定会有人因此而再次丧命，只有这样你们警方才会抓住真正的凶手，只有他再次犯案，你们才有机会。  
所以，对于小说出版之后而可能受害的被害人们，我会负责的。  
他对我弯下腰，一副诚恳的模样：  
到时，请你，不，请您，一定要逮捕我。我确实是凶手。  
然后他居然对着我笑了起来。

 

FUCK。  
再次想起鹿晗那张阴阳怪气的笑脸说着什么“一定要逮捕我”之类的废话，我就有股气顺着五脏六腑往上涌。大概是我的表情太过可怖，走来的服务生小妹居然愣在了当场，我只好举起自己的空杯：  
拜托，再来一杯咖啡。

热气腾腾的咖啡摆在我面前的时候，我再次翻开了那本把我和鹿晗带到一起的小说。没有调查权限的我，这本书居然成为了最可靠的调查资料——估计前辈他们想到也会觉得好笑。  
我深信郑组长不管得到了什么线索，我也一定可以从这本书中找出来。虽然鹿晗不是凶手，但他既然能够如此自信地再现了那些罪案，那么他的描写中一定或多或少有切中凶手真实身份的部分。  
书中描写那个凶手一直执着于同一类型的被害人，大多二十来岁，中等个头，瘦削，清秀，带了点学生气。的确，如果鹿晗是凶手，我果然不符合这个STYLE。我努力回忆自己曾经在调查记录里面看到过的那些被害人的照片，却忽然有一种很奇异的感觉。  
就是灵光一闪。  
我忽然觉得这些被害人和鹿晗或多或少都带有相似的特质，外貌上。  
这就是为什么我第一次在电视上看到鹿晗时会觉得似曾相识，因为四年前我还是初入刑事课的菜鸟时，我就开始接触这桩案件了。  
这个一闪念间的感觉让我有些不安。

 

之后，更让我不安的消息接踵而来。  
LAY是我这辈子过命不换的兄弟，也只有这种兄弟才会在我被停职的时候把验尸结果第一时间告诉我。因为他出国交流了几周前天才回来，所以郑组长的验尸报告经他手的时候已经是昨天了，而他能最快通知到我的也已经是事件过去四天半的时候。  
死亡时间和失踪时间基本是一致的，误差在半个小时内。LAY在电话里这么跟我说：你接到他的电话可能就是他最后的求救，不过你也别太自责，他是内脏衰竭致死，你就是赶到了也救不了。  
我心想法医安慰人的方式真是让人一点都高兴不起来，然后继续问他：有凶手的线索么？  
没有。LAY回答，干脆明了：尸体被水泡过，而且是水库那样的死水环境，大部分生物学证据已经没有了。  
我无言。  
郑组长的被害听上去就像是他曾经抓过的某个穷凶极恶的家伙的复仇一般，和一个追求精致的杀人技巧的凶手的行为模式完全不同。然而我的本能告诉我，郑组长一定是触碰到那人的什么神经。  
否则这个看上去野蛮粗糙的抛尸方式怎么会也会被处理的如此干净利落。

 

在那之后的几天中，我按照鹿晗小说上的记录，走访了那些被害人生前居住的小区，还有他们被发现的地点，虽然知道应该不会有任何新的线索，但是我希望能用这样的方式帮我思考出一些突破点。  
我知道这几年来，郑组长一个人曾经无数次走过这些路，默默地尝试追着那个凶手的脚步，然而却一无所获。  
每每思及这点我就觉得很愤怒，难道真的如同鹿晗所说的那般，只有等到凶手再次犯案我们才有可能去抓到他么？  
我还要等他杀掉多少个？一个？四个？十个？  
或者，我还剩下多少时间，等他杀到鹿晗面前？  
鹿晗是否意识到，他就是凶手喜欢的类型？我想，以鹿晗这一场大SHOW的安排，他一定知道这一点，甚至说，他是在把自己做饵。

FUCK。  
我拔腿就朝着自己停车的地方赶去。

 

在哪呢？  
鹿晗的电话被接起时我劈头就问。  
对面并没有回答，而是毫无声息几秒钟，然后就被挂断了。  
我觉得自己的心脏都随着电话被挂断的一刻停止了跳动。

加速开过一个红灯之后，我重新又拨通了鹿晗的手机，这次等了很久，等到我快要窒息的时候，鹿晗的声音在我耳边响起：  
喂。  
FUCK！你他妈的在哪儿呢？我没控制住自己的嘴巴。  
鹿晗显然被我骂乐了，哈哈一笑：你喝多了吧警察叔叔。大白天喝酒可不好。  
我没跟你开玩笑。我打了方向盘朝着鹿晗公寓所在的小区方向驶去：你告诉我，你在哪儿呢？  
我刚从出版社出来，谈小说再版的事情。鹿晗这么回答道：怎么了？  
你就呆那里，我五分钟，不，十分钟后到。我把车子驶上快速道。  
不行。鹿晗的声音有些冷淡：我中午约了记者朋友，还有几分钟，没时间应酬你。  
去你妈逼的记者！我骂道：你他妈的这么搞就是为了自杀是吧？你就差对着电视机屏幕嚷嚷“你他妈来杀我啊杀我啊”屏幕下方还连续滚动你家的住址是吧？  
电话那头的人半天没回应，然后扑哧一声笑了起来：警察叔叔你不当刑警可以当小说家啊。  
我继续骂道：去你妈的小说家。你就在你现在所在的地方乖乖的等着我不然没等凶手杀你我先宰了你。  
鹿晗似乎也有些生气了：我懒得跟你对骂，你管得着我的人身自由么？有本事你把我抓了啊停职的警察叔叔。就这样吧。再见。  
然后电话就被挂断了。

我想我大概反应有些过激了，需要深呼吸，冷静。  
可是我就是有不知道哪一部分自我冷静不下来。

 

到达鹿晗的出版社附近时我尝试再给他打电话，可是他居然直接就拒接了。  
我反而被激起了一种无聊的胜负欲：既然你不想告诉我你在哪，我就用我刑警的经验把你找出来。  
给鹿晗打电话的时候他提到了刚出出版社就要直接去见记者朋友，并且提到约定的时间马上就要到了，所以他们一定是约见在附近的一些比较高级的咖啡店里——人不会很多，又适合“朋友关系”的交流。  
果然，在我开着车绕着这个街区转了一小圈后，在一个街角的咖啡店里看到了鹿晗。  
停下车，我朝着咖啡店的方向走去，并且又给鹿晗打了电话。  
就在我露出得意的笑时，我却看到一个意外的人，本能地停下了脚步，然后挂断了电话，转身折回了车里。

思考了近一分钟后，我拨通了金钟仁的电话。

哦，大哥。金钟仁的声音依然那么精神。  
哦，哪儿呢？我用平时的语气问他，一边从车窗里看向马路对面咖啡店里的鹿晗和，金钟仁。  
在外面和朋友喝咖啡呢。金钟仁用一种随性的语气回答道：大哥，有什么好事要找我一起跟么？  
嗯，我这边有个案子，不知道你有没有兴趣。能过来么？我问。  
哎……金钟仁一副为难的语气，思考了好久才说：不好意思啊哥，我这个朋友，挺重要的，就不过去啦，改天，改天请你喝酒。  
什么朋友啊？我怎么没听说过呢？我半开玩笑：漂亮女生？  
哈哈哈哈是的是的。金钟仁笑起来：哥，你可不准坏我好事——  
正在此时，马路上急驶过一辆SUV，并且按下了喇叭，发出一声震耳欲聋的鸣笛声，我心道一声“糟糕”——因为我清楚地意识到我和金钟仁都从外面和彼此的手机听筒里听到了这个声音。  
然后我们都同时终止了通话。

我不知道金钟仁是否看到我，因为我没有发现他从座位上站起来。  
虽然他在和鹿晗的对话中几次三番地朝窗外扫视。

最后他们两个勾肩搭背地从咖啡店里出来，我盯着金钟仁放在鹿晗肩膀上的手，心里却不知道究竟该做怎样的感想。  
然后鹿晗笑着和金钟仁说了什么，两个人拥抱了一下，很是亲热的样子。最后金钟仁上了一辆出租车离开了，然后鹿晗也上了一辆出租车朝着反方向离开。  
我正准备发动车子，却听到手机震动的声音。

大哥。  
金钟仁的声音里带着点笑意：你今天是玩哪儿出呢？  
我还想问你呢。我也笑了：和鹿晗很熟的样子啊，什么时候从狗仔队升级成了记者朋友了？  
吃醋了？金钟仁语气淡淡的，仿佛随意聊天。  
你该不会是喜欢我吧金钟仁？我问。  
电话那端金钟仁一阵干咳，笑了半天才回应：大哥不是我的菜，鹿作家我比较喜欢。  
行了不跟你鬼扯了，你打的什么主意。我问：有什么大新闻么？这位作家身上。  
金钟仁沉默不语了一阵，终于开口，却变得十分诚恳的感觉：哥，你得离他远点，真的，我觉得他确实想搞出点大动静，他让我帮他写假新闻。  
什么假新闻？我问。  
说警方已经认为他是凶手已经开始针对他进行调查了，还让我写那个死去的刑事课的警察也是他干的。金钟仁这么说着：哥，你这位作家大人是不是真的想要被抓进去才满意啊。  
我没回答他，想了一阵后才嘱咐道：金钟仁，我也拜托你，暂时先别在网上写这些东西。  
可是大哥，金钟仁仿佛有些为难：我好容易才有个能爆大料的机会。  
过两天。我咬重发音：我给你个凶手让你好好爆料！  
金钟仁哈哈哈哈笑了一阵才回答：你真心的么？  
我说当然了。最后我又嘱咐了他一句：金钟仁，别他妈的喜欢我，不然我揍你。往死里揍。  
不会的。金钟仁在那边回答，很真心的模样：哥，你不是我的STYLE。

不知为何，这句话让我忽地起一阵战栗。

 

再次如当初般停车守在鹿晗公寓下的感觉有点恍若隔世。  
可是实际上过去不过几周而已。  
我想上楼去，我想抱抱鹿晗，可是我不知道我跟他碰面会不会有什么好结果，我想我可能会忍不住教训他，让他不要再玩火，逼他停止他的计划，不要再想钓到凶手，否则我会把他绑架，藏起来，直到这事尘埃落定。而他一定会对我冷嘲热讽，他会不屑一顾，他甚至可能会骗我，他有一副会演戏的嘴脸，还有一个精明的脑袋。  
我们两个会针锋相对，却不知道谁又能渔翁得利。  
所以我想，我还是一个人坐在我的车里和假想中的鹿晗唇枪舌战就好了。

然后我的侧车门就被拉开了，一个人坐了进来。  
我刚要开口，却被对方一句话顶回来了：别说废话了，安静待会。  
于是我就没说话，把脸赌气地扭到另外一边。  
鹿晗也没说话，就那么坐着。

然后他的手就放在了我的腿上。  
你的枪呢？他问。  
你问得是哪把？我调笑着反问。  
滚你的蛋。鹿晗笑笑，用力拍了我的腿一下：能来杀人的那个，不是搞我的那个。  
在警署锁着呢。我摊手：不是被扣了么？  
能弄回来么？他眯起眼睛。  
很难。你要枪来干什么？我问他。  
防身。鹿晗认真道：否则我真被人干掉了怎么办？  
你还知道怕死？我双臂在胸前交叉：还以为你已经做好当饵被人生吞活剥的打算了。  
本来想依靠你，不料你这个白痴却被停职了。鹿晗又用力在我腿上拍了一巴掌。我捉住他的手，警告他不要再乱拍了，不然不知道会拍出什么结果。  
鹿晗笑笑，抽回自己的手：对不起。今天我们不做，好么。  
嗯，好好说话。我看着他：不如告诉我，你到底打算干什么？等他上门来杀你，还是，等他上门来被你杀？  
鹿晗眯起眼睛：你又成大侦探了？  
嗯。我点头：不知道为什么，最近跟你处得久了，很多简单的事情我总是想不清楚，也许是因为纵欲的缘故吧。不过，今天我又想明白一件事，就是你的钓鱼计划不仅仅是想让凶手露出马脚，你还想用你自己把他钓上钩，你知道你是他中意的类型。我原本以为你想让他被捕，不过看来你更想的是亲手干掉他吧？  
我抬手捏捏鹿晗棉质外套下的手臂：很多肌肉么？我之前就注意到了，你的身体素质和看上去的瘦弱完全是两极？刻意锻炼过的？还是在军队里被操练出来的？  
是四年前开始锻炼的。鹿晗坦然承认：我小时候就踢过足球，身体素质比较好，然后去学了散打和跆拳道，还学过射击，不过没有考下执照，所以拿不到竞技枪。  
是啊，说不定我跟你对打都不是对手，谢谢你一直让着我。我从烟盒里轻轻敲出一支香烟来叼在嘴上，不料还没有点燃，就被鹿晗抢了过去，放进他自己的嘴里——这一幕却在我脑海里造成了一种即视感，我想起了某些事。  
是。鹿晗的开口打断了我想起的事情，他如此说道：是，我想杀了他。

他说：我做梦都想杀了他。  
就像他杀了世勋一样杀了他。

鹿晗低垂双目讲了个很平淡的故事，平淡到让我无法相信出自一个写出那般惊世骇俗小说的作家之口，他只说有一个叫世勋的男孩子，然后就没有了下文。  
我不知道如何安慰他，只是抬手轻轻抚弄他的肩膀，仿佛这就是最好的安抚。  
然后鹿晗看着我，是那个在清晨中灰色的鹿晗，看着我说道：他是替我死的。原本死的应该是我。我才是被看中的猎物，世勋只是在错误的时间到了错误的地点。  
他不该选那天来跟我告白，告你妈的蛋白。鹿晗用着温柔的语气骂着：我他妈的根本没喜欢过他，结果他却因为我死了。

如果我们是恋人，那么他死的还有意义，可是现实时，我他妈的凭空背了一条人命。  
所以，现在要么他死，要么我亡。鹿晗这么清晰地咬着每一个字，似要吞下去再吐出来一般。

我跟鹿晗说：你要小心，如果他真的要对你出手，恐怕已经盯上你了。  
鹿晗点头：我知道，我想，他是那种谨慎小心的PRO，他会仔细计划，会跟踪目标，会了解目标，然后一点点拆解目标的生活找到切入点。  
我眯起眼睛，鹿晗也眯起眼睛，然后他笑了：就像你进入我的生活一样。  
我听到自己咽了口吐沫的声音。

我听到自己的声音有点打颤，不知道是气的还是气的极了还是气的不知所措了：  
你他妈的，不是钓我呢吧？  
然后鹿晗笑了，眼里都是笑意，嘴角也是笑意，一点恶意都看不到。  
可就是渗人。

你看。鹿晗向我摊开手，做了个“道理如此简单”的表情：我知道我是靶子，所以在事情闹大后，所有新出现在我生活圈子里的人，都是我的怀疑对象。  
所以你就挨个睡一遍么？我冷笑。  
没有。鹿晗摇摇头：你是唯一的一个。  
我该感到荣幸么？  
鹿晗没有回答我，只是从口袋里掏出他的手机，递到我的面前：包括你在内，一共有四个人，三个我知道身份：你，这个小区新来的一个保安，还有一个记者；最后一个人我不知道他的身份，我只感觉总是被人跟踪和监视着，别这么看我，不是你，我认识你的车和你们警署配给你的那辆车，我观察力很好的，跟踪我的另有其人。

最后鹿晗探身过来，他的嘴唇附在我的唇边轻轻碰了一下，然后就转身下了车。  
很久之后我收到他的短信：  
SORRY，吴警官，我决定用自己下个赌注：如果凶手是其它人，请你一定要抓住最后杀了他的我；如果你是凶手，那我们就一起死吧。

去你妈的。谁要陪你一起死。  
我把手机揣进口袋里，紧了紧衣领，开始我的监视性保护的又一夜。

 

之后的几天里，我托几个关系很好的同事把鹿晗给我的其它两个人的信息查了个底调——其中当然就包括那个记者金钟仁。同事给我的反馈说金钟仁和那个新来的小保安身家都很清白，连张罚单都没有。其实我也不认为一个刚从乡下到首尔不久的小保安能做出什么大不了的事情，至于金钟仁那个小家伙，写绯闻编瞎话有一套，杀人放火我觉得他干不出来，他喜欢追着犯罪现场到处跑并不意味着他能真的制造一个出来。  
说到底我还是不相信我认识四年了的朋友会是一个杀人不眨眼的罪犯。  
我终究还是没有历练的足够淡漠。

手里的烟已经燃到了尽头，我把它按灭在车上的烟灰盒中，然后继续盯着那辆十分不起眼的灰色现代车——这辆车是随着鹿晗从公寓离开去电视台时开走的、然后又在鹿晗回来之后的五分钟后在旁边的小路上停下的。我一直盯着车，却没有看到有人下来。  
那辆车的车牌我已经抄下来拜托交通队的同期帮我查了，然而对方说这是个假号码，根本没有相关的登记信息，并追问我在哪里看到的。我觉得这位较真的交警眼瞅着就要来扣车，所以直接就挂了电话。我可不想他们交通队的来吓怕我好不容易发现的泥鳅。

夜深的时候会有些无聊，于是我会边喝早些时候买的灌装咖啡边给鹿晗打电话，第一句话必然是：罐装咖啡的味道真的让人不能恭维。  
于是鹿晗会说：等这事结束了我给你买咖啡。  
你有好多钱啊。我浅笑。  
嗯，版税，多到你想不到，我自己都被自己的存折上面的数字吓了好几跳，结果每隔两天就要重新确认一遍看看是不是做梦。他这么回答，语气柔软，像是说着什么情话。  
我说：这下好了，反正我估么着这是完了我工作估计也保不住了，你就负责养我吧。  
屁。鹿晗笑骂，声音还是温和的：你又干啥坏事了？  
我拍了拍后腰上的枪套：嗯，不过是去我们署里偷了点要不得的东西。  
不行啊。鹿晗认真的回答道：我怕最后养不了你，要不，我把我存折的密码告你，万一有啥事你自己去取吧。  
我才不给你处理遗产呢。我回答：你自己看着办。  
然后就是长久的沉默。他规则的呼吸会在电话那端传来，仿佛他人就在我耳边一般。我慢慢喝下难喝的罐装咖啡，抬头试图寻找着他公寓的窗户，看着那扇玻璃窗后橘黄色的灯光。  
然后就会感觉到非常，非常，非常，非常的寂寞。

我问：鹿晗，你为什么要写这该死的小说啊，你应该好好活着啊，你那么聪明，又优秀，干点什么不好。  
鹿晗说：不行啊。吴亦凡，我试过了，可是自打四年半前我看到世勋的尸体后，我就知道了，如果我不做点什么，我就活不下去啊。  
他说：我会梦到他因为我而死，那般痛苦地死去，绝望的，因为他知道我没办法接受他，就算他为了我去死，我也不会爱他。  
吴亦凡，你说对了，我就是太他妈的该死的聪明，聪明的人从来都会是作茧自缚的。

末了鹿晗总结道：所以说，吴亦凡，你就省点你的脑子吧，别落下个跟我一样的下场。  
我挂了电话，心想这混蛋每个几个小时就要咒我一回。  
总有一天我得给他教训回来。

 

那辆现代车有动静的时候已经是三天之后了。  
多亏鹿晗那一两点睡四五点起的不合理的作息，这个人似乎多观察了很久才能找到机会行动。我正塞着耳机听重金属来对抗睡意，就先看到现代车的车门似乎打开了，昏暗的不知来自何方的若有似无的光线在其表面的反射变了形状。  
然后不久，鹿晗公寓楼的一层入口的玻璃门上的电子感应红灯闪了两下——这代表着玻璃门打开了——然而一层的声音感应灯却没有亮，我每天下午在鹿晗不在家（他的监视者也不在）的时间内都会确认这些显眼的设备工作正常，所以此时这种异常让我的精神一震。  
于是我扒下了耳机，蹑手蹑脚跟了过去，下车前不忘确认腰上的枪套里那金属玩意是否还在原地待命。

鹿晗家住在七层。不吉利的样子。  
我按了电梯，想着我可以比凶手快那么一点点，希望他爬楼梯能稍微快一点不要让我久等。  
公寓的进门密码我知道，随手按下那六个字母，然后轻手轻脚进了房间关上房门。  
推醒那人的时候他似乎吓了一跳，坐起来就一副要打人的姿态，借着我的手机的光线看清是我才骂了句难听的后转身要开灯，我连忙压住他的手，在嘴边比了个“嘘”的手势。  
鹿晗的眼睛立刻睁大了。  
我不知道是不是自己眼花，竟觉得鹿晗在兴奋，仿佛在冬日的冰面上坐了三天终于钓上大鱼的钓手。  
他翻身下床，从枕头底下摸索着什么，等我看清时吓了一跳，之前我都没注意过，这人居然把一把军刀枕在自己的脑袋底下。

然后我们听到了门锁发出的轻微的声响

新闻上曾经报道过说警方曾经破获了一起专门针对高级公寓进行盗窃的小偷，他们从网上买到一种电子设备，只要简单的操作就可以让房门的电子锁失效——新闻里的警官指着那个黑色的小器械说这个东西在网络上不过才几十万元。就跟打广告似的，不知道到底是在警戒群众还是在提高小偷行业的整体技术等级。

这个时候还在胡思乱想的我，绝对是兴奋过头了。

然后我们听到轻微的脚步声和卧室房门被轻轻推开的声音，我还没来得及做出反应，鹿晗就已经大喊一声扑了出去。  
然后我就听到纷乱的脚步和撞击的声音。  
对于这种无谓之勇毫无兴趣的我只是找到点灯开关一下按开来，却看到纠缠在一处的鹿晗和另外一个一个穿着黑色套头衫的男人。  
大概是因为从来没有实战经验，号称学过散打和跆拳道的鹿晗只是无秩序地胡乱攻击着，尽管如此，对方也已经被他突发而至的攻击打得全无反手之力，我只好上前去拉住鹿晗的手叫他停止，一边把被鹿晗压在身下的男人丢下的折叠刀踢得远了些。

被我拉住的鹿晗的表情阴冷，一边喘气一边问道：你是谁？  
我拿出之前从前辈抽屉里顺来的手铐——反正他也很少用得着——将那人拷在鹿晗的书柜腿上，这才把他罩在脸上的帽衫帽子拉下来，出现在我们面前的时候面色苍白看上去毫无特别的青年，他的鼻子和嘴角都有血迹，鹿晗出手确实不轻。  
看青年一脸土色毫无开口的意思，我就把他背着的背包拉过来，把里面的东西都倒出来，然后发现了一部立刻拍相机和一些乱七八糟的工具。鹿晗在我旁边脸色已经完全苍白了，我看到他紧紧握着的指节开始微微泛白，还在颤抖着，那把刚才被他丢在不远处的军刀也已经重新回到了他的手中。

鹿晗。我试图呼唤他的名字，不料他却没有看我。  
你是谁？鹿晗只是直勾勾地盯着坐在地上装死的青年，然后慢慢逼近，一把拉起对方的领子：告诉我，是不是你杀了他们？是不是你杀了世勋？你他妈的回答我啊，别以为装死这套行得通，我会让你求着我弄死你的！  
喂！鹿晗。我放下那人的背包，走上前去试图阻止鹿晗：你别这样，把他交给我吧。  
滚！鹿晗回头冲我吼了一声：滚远点。  
我被鹿晗吓到了。第一次，感觉到了来自于鹿晗的恐怖。

 

后面的事情我想我这一辈子也不会愿意回忆，我想我就是做一辈子刑警也大概不能再经历这般的恐怖。  
就如鹿晗所预告的一般，那个一开始一言不发的青年最后声泪俱下地求着鹿晗要么放过他要么快点结束，他按照鹿晗要求的那般把每一个被他伤害过的人的事情都一五一十讲了出来，我这才震惊我们所知道的十个被害人不过是这个看上去十分平凡的青年的所有被害人中的三分之一而已。  
那些没有被发现的死者们还长眠于这个城市的很多很多阴暗的角落里。  
做出这些令人作呕的事情的始作俑者却在因为他受到的折磨而哭得像个孩子般求饶。  
我这个被停职的刑警却只能愣在一边像个傻子一样错愕着。

然后，鹿晗抬起右手轻轻抹去下巴上被溅上的血迹，带着温柔的笑容说着：  
这是最后一章节了，请忍忍吧。

看着他已经沾满猩红的手去握那把军刀时，我终于忍不住开口了：放下刀。  
鹿晗回头看我，然后又看看我手里的枪，似乎有些不理解一样抬抬眉毛：你对错人了吧？  
鹿晗，求你了，放下刀。到此为止吧。我忍住呕吐的欲望这般说道。  
于是鹿晗回头看了看在他身前那已经奄奄一息的很难被称为人的残骸，轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊：喂，这位警察叔叔说让我到此为止呢，你同意么？  
那染满鲜血的脸庞上的嘴唇轻轻开合着，似乎说了什么，鹿晗却笑了，扭头看着我：吴亦凡，你让我停在这里，他会很难过的。  
FUCK。我骂了句：鹿晗你他妈的放下刀给我滚过来。  
没想到鹿晗居然真的放下了手里的刀，站起身来，朝我身边慢慢走过来。他就像是个什么刚完成了由红色油彩做成的艺术作品的艺术家一样，一身杂乱无章深浅不一的褐色和红色，那原本白皙的肌肤上也尽是斑驳。  
而在他身后地板上的那摊血迹中，那个曾经伤害了很多很多人的凶手也终于咽下了最后一口气。

我再也忍不住哭了起来。  
你他妈的到底干了什么啊！FUCK！FUCK！我骂着：FUCK！仿佛除了这四个字母之外我再也找不到合适的词来形容自己的心情，而且那种无止境的悲伤让我根本控制不了感情——我不知道自己究竟在悲伤什么，到现在为止也未曾想明白过。当时的我只能哭着倒坐在地上，所有的力气都仿佛被抽走了一样。  
然后鹿晗走过来，蹲下来，一身血腥的味道便扑面而来，他试图搂住我，我却立刻推开他：  
滚开！你他妈的给我滚开！

看吧，我就知道会变成这样。  
退后两步的鹿晗微笑着对我说着：  
所以你该理解了吧，我是多么希望你才是那个凶手。如果那样的话，我们就可以一起去死了。  
然后他的脸颊上也挂上了泪痕。

 

是吧。  
那样就好了。  
我当时也这么觉得：  
这样，我好不容易才找到的爱人，就不用变成魔鬼了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

啪。啪。啪。  
一边传来的掌声让我和鹿晗都不觉朝向声音的来源看去。  
我看到金钟仁靠在门边，手里拿着个便携式摄像机对着我们的方向：真不错。他这么说着，一副非常满意作品的样子。  
然后他又走到那滩血肉边上，弯腰仔细拍摄了一阵，才站起来，对着鹿晗的方向一副专家的口吻：这样脏很难整理的，鹿作家，下次至少铺个塑料布嘛，就浴室那种浴帘就挺好的。其实我是不赞成在自己的公寓里这么血腥的处理尸体的，那味道很受不了啊，不过既然都发生了，还是要为事后的清扫考虑一下啊，鹿作家，你都想的这么全面了，怎么这点能忘记呢？  
说完后他笑了一下，一拍脑袋：啊呀，忘记了，鹿作家本来就没打算掩饰呢，直接被捕的话看来就不必担忧以后的事情了呢。不过，友情提示，如果真要处理的话，最好不要这样做，血液是最讨厌的证据了，我觉得还是整个人塞进箱子里然后直接丢到水库一类的地方最好了！金钟仁这么说着的时候冲我调皮地眨眨眼睛：大自然才是最好的清理专家啊。

我猛地想起郑组长的案件，于是忽地站起来：你……你？  
哥，金钟仁露出个像在撒娇的神态：大哥你的组长实在太碍事了，他居然查到了这家伙的线索，如果让他抢先一步的话，鹿作家的计划不是完蛋了么？这么完美的结局要是被那样的大叔破坏了的话，不是太让人伤心了么，所以我只好稍微帮鹿作家一把啊。还有，大哥你也真的很碍事啊，所以我也得让你的步伐稍微慢一点。

那根被不着痕迹夺走的烟。我闭上眼睛，不知该做何感想。

鹿晗却不带任何感情地问金钟仁：你想干什么？  
金钟仁笑了：鹿作家，不是说好了么？你要给我个大新闻的。还有大哥，他又转向我：你不是也答应要送我个凶手么？  
我已经说不出话了。  
鹿晗低头看了看地上的人，又看看金钟仁：然后呢？  
然后？金钟仁摇了摇手里的DV：没然后了，我已经得到我要的东西了，多么完美的剧情，够我欣赏很长一段时间了。  
这个时候我终于回过神来，冲过去一把扯起他的衣领：你这个混蛋！你他妈的个杀人犯！  
别这样。金钟仁轻轻拍着我的肩膀，一脸淡然：哥和鹿作家还不是一样的，比我说不定还残忍好多呢。然后他笑笑，绕过我的肩膀看向后面不远处的鹿晗：是吧，鹿作家。  
FUCK！我狠狠骂了一句，然后本能地摸自己的口袋，才想起手铐已经用在了其它地方，只好作势要将金钟仁的双手反绑到他背后。  
不料这小子居然一副不明所以的样子问我：哎哎哎，大哥，你要做什么啊？  
做什么？当然是逮捕你啦你这个混蛋！  
大哥，拜托你想想清楚好吧，我可什么都没干啊。金钟仁一副委屈的表情，然后用下巴点点地板上的一团狼藉：这里，可都是你的鹿作家干的好事啊，我还有录影为证呢，别打算删了就算，这机器有同步上传的功能，先进的很。  
最后，他对着我笑了起来，和我熟悉的那个金钟仁一样的心无城府的真诚微笑：  
大哥，咱们，为了这部精彩大作的完美收官，打个商量吧。

 

我和鹿晗坐在一边的沙发上，看着金钟仁哼着小曲地处理着房间里的污浊。我看着这个青年一副欢乐而忙碌的背影，心里居然有一种奇异的麻木感，终于明白了为何这个小记者总是在接到我的电话后一副欢天喜地的模样。  
大概，他天生就喜欢那些犯罪现场吧，他是不会自己制造，只是因为他不愿意，而不是不能。

然后，我扭头看着鹿晗，我看到他脸色苍白，只有两颊不正常地泛着潮红，目不转睛地盯着金钟仁正在处理的东西，身体也在微微抖动着。  
我伸手去握他的手，感觉到手心传来的冰凉。

金钟仁说：一个做了那些坏事的人不值得被人称道，就应该像一只老鼠一样死在黑暗的下水道里慢慢烂掉。而像鹿作家这样的人，写写小说就好了，不过不要再写什么犯罪小说了。说到这里金钟仁露出个不屑的笑容：鹿作家，写的东西真的漏洞好多啊哈哈哈哈哈。

所以，他看着我：大哥，我帮鹿作家收拾这里的烂摊子，至于哥，就当不知道我干过些啥吧，这样对我们都有好处呢是吧大哥。  
金钟仁对我做个促狭的鬼脸。  
咱们三个就跟自己说，这里发生的事，都是纯属虚构嘛。

 

 

当时我就只是在想：这本该死的小说。

 

 

FIN


End file.
